Harry der Psycho
by Harrys dunkle Seite
Summary: Harry hat Voldemort besigt ist dabei aber durchgeknallt. Dann weißt ihn Ginny zurück. Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut. Read


**Harry der Psycho**

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J. K. Rwoling.

Warning: Lemon, Gewalt und Morde

_Tag Leute. Heute muss ich mal meine kranke dunkle Seite an euch auslassen. Aber ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem euern Spaß mit dieser FF._

_Harrys dunkle Seite._

Alles um mich herum war dunkel ich sah nichts. Hin und wieder hörte ich die Dementoren näher kommen. Ich hörte ihren Rasselnden Atem der so übernatürlich klang. Da waren sie wieder die schreie meiner Mutter.

Als die Dementoren ihren Kontrollgang beendet hatten und ich wieder daran dachte wie ich nach Askaban kam, musste ich einfach Grinsen.

Es war ein Sonntag und die Sonne schien brennend vom Himmel und da lief sie an mir vorbei. Rons kleine Schwester.

Ich sah von meinem Buch auf und beobachtete sie. Sie sah so schön aus und ich wollte sie besitzen.

Ich wollte jede Faser ihres Körpers an meinem spüren und sie sollte meinen Namen schreien. Ja das sollte sie.

Aber was macht die kleine Schlampe? Macht sich an Neville, diesen Bastard, ran. Das würde sie noch früh genug büssen.

------------------------------------

Mittlerweile war es Abend und es fand der Weihnachtsball statt.

Ich hatte Ginny gefragt ob sie mit mir dort hingehen würde. Doch sie hat nur gelacht und gesagt. „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir auf den Ball gehen? Ich dachte immer du währst Schwul so wie du Draco immer anstarrst. Also lass mich ihn ruhe und frag Draco!"

Natürlich muss ich nicht erwähnen das ich Draco nicht gefragt habe. Aber jetzt hatte ich niemand, mit dem ich auf denn Ball gehen konnte und das passte mir ganz und gar nicht.

So saß ich nun da und trank einen Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen und sah wie die kleine Schlampe mit Neville tanzte.

Doch ich musste sagen das Ginny gut aussah. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Kleid. Und ihr rotes Haar lag ihr locker auf den Schultern.

Da Ginny mittlerweile auch kein Kind mehr war sondern eine Volljährige junge Frau, hatte sich natürlich auch ihr Körper verändert. Ihre Brüste waren größer geworden und sie war ein stück gewachsen. Sie achtete auch sehr auf ihren Körper.

Sie ging jetzt mit mir in die siebte Klasse.

Letztes Jahr hatte ich es endlich geschafft Voldemort zu vernichten. Die heiler hatten irgendetwas von schweren psychischen Schäden und nicht mehr zurechungsfähig gesagt. Doch das war mir egal.

Dumbledore meinte das mit ihm alles Okay sei und ich das letzte Schuljahr wiederholen dürfte. Und das tat ich auch.

Als Ginny und Neville endlich mit Tanzen aufhörten gingen sie eng aneinander Gekuschelt aus der großen Halle. Harry folgte ihnen.

Das Paar blieb vor einem Klassenzimmer stehen und begannen dann wild umher zu Knutschen.

„Hey ihr Schlampe, Bastard last das geknutsche und geht ins Klassenzimmer!" spie ich ihnen entgegen und zog meinen Zauberstab.

Neville und Ginny sahen mich entsetzt an.

„Na los! Oder muss ich Nachhelfen?" Jetzt setzten sich die beiden doc noch in Bewegung.

Als wir dann im Klassenzimmer waren versiegelte ich es Magisch. „Acio Zauberstäbe." Zwei Zauberstäbe flogen auf mich zu und ich fing sie auf.

„Harry was wird das" Fragte die Rothaarige verängstigt.

„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren." Sagte ich darauf nur.

Ich nahm die Zauberstäbe der beiden nun in die Hände und brach sie in der Mitte durch.

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Ich werde das Dumbledore erzählen!" Schrie Neville mich an. Er schrie mich an? Mich Harry Potter? Was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist?

„Nein, wirst du nicht! Soll ich dir auch sagen warum?", auf Nevilles Gesicht machte sich langsam Angst breit, „Du wirst diesen Raum nie mehr Lebend verlassen."

Nevilles und Ginnys Gesicht wurde Weiß wie ein Blatt Papier.

„Harry nur weil ich nicht mit dir…" Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Genau darum!" schrie ich sie an so das meine Stimme sich beinahe Überschlug.

Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes war Ginny an die Wand gefesselt.

„Also los du kleiner Bastard!" zischte ich Neville bedrohlich an.

Ich beschwor mit meinem Zauberstab ein Jagdmesser und legte meine Robe und steckte meinen Zauberstab ein.

„Wenn du gewinnst gehört das Mädchen dir, wenn nicht …" Ich ließ das ende weg um eine bessere Atmosphäre zu erzeugen.

Neville schluckte schwer.

Ich rannte los und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken der ihn zu Boden schleuderte.

„H…Harry." Sammelte der Bastard entsetzt.

Während Neville so am Boden lag dämpfte ich das Licht so das man kaum noch was sah. Ich hörte wie Neville sich aufrappelte und schlich mich von hinten an und packte ihn. Ich ließ die Spitze meines Messers auf seinem Nacken ruhen. Ich spürte wie Neville der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

„Noch einen letzten Wunsch?" Fragte ich ihn und erhöte langsam den druck der Klinge auf seinem Nacken.

„B…Bitte tu Gi…Ginny nichts." Stammelte er voller Angst.

„Och das tut mir aber leid. Diesen Wunsch werde ich nicht erfüllen. Aber du kannst sie noch mal sehen wenn du willst?" Ich nahm kurz das Messer aus seinem Nacken und zog den Zauberstab mit einem Schwenker erhellte ich den Raum so das man gerade so alles sah. Ich nahm wieder das Messer und hielt es mit der Spitze voran an seinen Nacken.

„Verabschiede dich vom Leben." Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Ich erhöhte den druck des Messers und durchdrang seine Haut. Warmes Blut floss über meine Hand und Neville schrie auf. Ich drang immer tiefer in ihn ein und zu guter letzt durchdrang ich seine Wirbelsäule. Und Neville sank Leblos zu Boden.

Ginny fing an zu schluchzen.

„Warum Heulst du denn?", fragte ich sie gespielt besorgt, „Komm ich tröste dich."

„Nein! Nein! Bleib weg von mir! HILFE!" begann Ginny zu schreien.

„Du kannst schreien so lange du willst. Ich habe den Raum mit einem Schallschutzzauber belegt. Keiner wird dich hören." Zischte ich ihr entgegen.

Ich ging langsam auf sie zu. Meine Blutüberströmte Hand mit dem Messer tropfte. Ginny sah angewidert auf das Blut.

„Stört dich das Blut? Dann entferne ich es halt." Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und ließ das Blut verschwinden.

Ich stand nun genau vor ihr und sie sah mich entsetzt an. Langsam legte ich meinen Mund an ihren Hals und leckte über ihre Haut. Unter meiner Berührung zuckte sie zusammen. Sie schmeckte wirklich gut!

Ich hob mein langsam mein Messer an. Ginny begann zu zittern. Ich setzte mein Messer genau im Ausschnitt ihres Kleides an. Dann fuhr ich mit dem Messer nach unten und schnitt ihr Kleid auf. Da Ginny immer noch gefesselt war konnte sie nichts tun.

Ich blickte auf ihren Wundervollen Körper, der nur Noch von zwei roten Stoffteilen verdeckt wird. Ich lasse meine Zunge über ihren Körper wandern. Langsam gleite ich von ihrem Hals hinunter zu ihren noch verdeckten Brüsten. Das Messer lies ich wieder verschwinden.

Ginny blickte mich entsetzt an. Sie brachte keinen Laut mehr zustande. Mit meinen Händen gleite ich unter ihren roten Slip. Meine Hände gleiten weiter nach unten und nehmen den Slip mit sich dann reis ich ihn ihr vom Körper.

Ich lies meine Zunge um ihren Lustbereich spielen. Und dringe immer wieder mit meiner Zunge ihn sie ein. Ich liebe es Frauen mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Ginny stöhnte unfreiwillig. Meine Zunge verlies nun ihren Intimbereich und ich richtete mich wieder auf.

„Scheint dir ja doch zu gefallen?" Verhöhnte ich sie.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und beschwor ein Bett mit rotem Seidebezug. Danach löste ich Ginnys Fesseln und sie Sackte haltlos zu Boden. Meinen Zauberstab steckte ich wieder weg.

Ginny richtete sich wieder auf und sah sich verängstigt ihm Raum um. Ihr blick blieb am Toten Neville hängen und an der verschlossenen Tür.

Plötzlich packte ich sie und zerrte sie aufs Bett. Dort legte ich ihr wieder Fesseln an. Nun lag sie mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen auf dem Bett. Jedes Glied von ihr war an eine Bettkante gefesselt.

Sie hob verängstigt ihren Kopf und sah wie ich mich auszog. Als ich Nackt war stieg ich zu ihr aufs Bett.

Meine Hände legten sich auf ihre Brüste. Ich massierte sie.

Als ich sie wieder weg nahm nahmen sie den BH mit sich. Nun wahren Ginny und ich beide Nackt.

Meine Zunge nahm sich gewaltsam Zugang zu ihren Mund und ich leckte ihre Mundhöhle ab. Dann lies ich meine Zunge hinab zu ihren Brustwarzen gleiten und Knabberte auch ab und zu an ihnen.

Meine hand glitt dabei in ihren Schritt. Und drang dort immer wieder ein.

Dann biss ich zu. Ginny schrie auf. Ich spürte wie das warme Blut aus ihrer Brust aus drang und in meinen Mund floss. Aber Ginny konnte nicht lange Schreien denn schon bahnte sich ein neues Stöhnen an. Ich lies nun von ihr ab.

Ginny sah mich verängstigt und erregt an. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Hose die nun am Boden lag und löste Ginnys Fesseln wieder.

„Wenn du es wagst mich anzugreifen dann wirst du dir wünschen du währst an Nevilles Stelle gewesen." Ich legte mich auf das Bett und nahm die verängstigte Ginny und legte sie mit ihrem Kopf auf meinen Schoss.

„Nimm ihn in den Mund!"

Ginny tat wie ihr befohlen. Sie saugte nun an meinem Glied und machte Schluckbewegungen.

Kurz bevor ich kam nahm ich ihren Kopf wieder von meinem Schoss.

„Los leg dich hin!" Ginny legte sich neben mich. Ich küsste sie noch einmal.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus angewidert, verängstigt und erregt.

Ich rollte mich nun auf sie und meine aufgerichtete Männlichkeit wartete nur aufs eindringen. Ich brachte mich in Position und drang in sie ein. Ich spürte wie ich ihr Jungfernhäutchen zerriss. Ginny schrie schmerzvoll auf.

Ein lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Ich bewegte mich nun ihn ihr. Dann zog ich mich fast aus ihr zurück und stieß dann wieder zu. Mein Rhythmus wurde immer schneller. Unser gemeinsames Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft. Und dann ergoss ich mich in ihr.

Ich stieg nun wieder von ihr runter zog meine Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihren Bauch.

Ich hörte ein rütteln an der Tür. Die Lehrer weden wohl mich, Neville und Ginny vermissen. Und die schrei von der Schlampe werden sie wohl auf uns aufmerksam gemacht haben. Aber egal ich hab was ich wollte.

„Das wird dich noch lange daran erinnern das man keinen Potter zurückweist. Mordium Marum Zerartus Estra." Eine kleine grüne Kugel glitt in Ginnys Bauch und verschwand. Indem Moment brach die Tür hinter mir und ich hörte Snape einen Fluch sprechen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich wachte erst wieder in Askaban auf.

-----------

Ginny überlebte das alles mit einem schock. Sie wurde schwanger und wollte das Kind abtreiben doch es gelang nicht. Neun Monate später wurde ein Kind geboren das von ihrer Mutter bis gehasst wurde. Sie probierte es zu Töten doch es gelang nicht. Ginny Weasley wusste nicht das der von Harry Potter gesprochene Fluch einem Ungeborenem Kind die Unverwundbarkeit verlieh bis es 18 wird. Harrys Kind wurde Erwachsen beendete die Schule und wurde zu einem zweiten Voldemort.

--------------

Harry wurde nach zwanzig Jahren Askaban von seinem eigenem Sohn befreit und Ginny starb zwei Wochen später. Sie wurde von zwei unbekannten Personen Vergewaltigt und ermordet.

Ende

_So das war's ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das könnt ihr mir ja in einem Review sagen also bis dann._

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


End file.
